The Great Foal Search Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Great Foal Search Part 1. The episode begun with Princess Yuna and her friends looking at the clock waiting for it to strike to 2:00, At last, School is out as the bell rang. Princess Yuna: Yes! Wallace: Class Dismissed! Snowdrop: Summer, Here we come! Soon, Yuna and her friends are gathered to have some fun. Princess Yuna: First pony to the bridge wins! Prince Edmond: You're on! Basil of Baker Street: (noticing the foals) Just look at them, Dawson. They sure know how to accomplish anything impossible. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Indeed so, Basil. Basil's wife, Miss Kitty Mouse came up, And the rest of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice joined up. Miss Kitty Mouse: It's just like old times, Basil. Basil of Baker Street: Princess Yuna on the other hand was keeping her friends togather. Then, Indigo Marble came to see her mice friends. Indigo Marble: Hi, Guys. How'd you all been? Timothy Q. Mouse: We're doin' great, Indigo. Indigo Marble: Love those looks, Miss Kitty. Miss Kitty Mouse: (noticed her blue court shoes) Oh, Thanks. They're my finest style. Basil of Baker Street: I saw her for the first time, While Dr. Dawson were on the search for Professor Ratigan's lair. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Then, That is what we saw her. As Kitty Mouse became a famous singer and I got drunk suddenly, She made handprints and press it on the cement at a theater. Indigo Marble: No kidding! Miss Kitty Mouse: That's right. And after Basil and Dr. Dawson salved the final case, It's when Basil and I first met in person. Then, Maud Pie came to check on Indigo. Maud Pie: Indigo, Your father, Aunt Pinkie Pie and I are going to visit your Aunt Limestone and Marble and grandparents on a rock farm. Are you coming? Brownie and Red Beret volunteered to go. Indigo Marble: Sure, Mom. I'll be right there. (to her friends) I gotta go, Say hi to the rest of my friends for me. Basil of Baker Street: Of course, Indigo. Miss Kitty Mouse: Sure thing. Indigo left with her parents and aunt and cousins. Princess Yuna: Well, There they go now. That night, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Solarna had a surprise for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Snowdrop. We have a surprise for you two. Princess Yuna: Really? Snowdrop: What is it? Princess Luna: We'll show you. Hiro: Yuna, Close your eyes. Princess Yuna: (closed her eyes) Snowdrop: I don't have to close my eyes, Because I'm blind. Princess Solarna: We know. Princess Luna: All right, Yuna. Now you can open your eyes. In Yuna's bedroom, A two bunk bed was made for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: (opened her eyes) A new bed! We love it! Snowdrop: Who gets which bed tonight? Hiro: Yuna, You have the top bunk, Snowdrop, The bottom. Princess Luna: We've made it just for you two. Princess Solarna: Do you two like it? Princess Yuna: We love it. Princess Luna: All right, You two. Off to bed. Princess Yuna: Okay. (as she and Snowdrop went to their bunk bed) Goodnight. Snowdrop: Goodnight. Princess Luna: (kisses her daughters) Goodnight, My little fillies. Hiro: Pleasant dreams. (turns off the lights) The next day, Professor Ludwig Von Drake invented a new toy for the young foals. Ludwig Von Drake: (wielding an invention) Perfect! It's finally finished! The new toy was the Alicorn Wagon, It has a steering wheel and has room for more then a few, Wings for flying, Inflating bottoms for floating in deep waters, And it has strong wheels on roads. Meanwhile, Yuna doesn't understand what was like being a good sister to Snowdrop just like Solarna was to her. Princess Luna: Yuna, It there something wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Luna took Yuna to her . Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Luna took Yuna and her friends to Rarity's Boutique. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225